1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated glass (glazing) comprising at least one layer (sheet) of transparent glass and at least one transparent layer (sheet) of ionomer resin, where one of these layers is at least partly coated with a primer, and the primer used to make the glazing.
2. Discussion of the Background
Laminated glasses are frequently used in the building industry and in the transportation industry as glass having "protection security" characteristics and for reducing the probabilities of breakage and accidents by shock. One conventional example of laminated glass particularly resistant to shock, is a laminated glass containing at least one layer of glass and at least one layer of polycarbonate. However, those glasses have significant problems in adhering the polycarbonate onto the glass or cracking (due to the difference between thermal expansion coefficients) when the glass and the polycarbonates are directly connected. one method to remedy those problems, has been to insert between the glass and the polycarbonate at least one layer of polyurethane. However, the use of such material considerably increases the cost of the product.
Another less expensive laminated glass used in the same type of applications contains a layer of glass and a transparent layer of ionomer resin. Such a laminated glass has been described in the patents EP-191,088, U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,873, U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,944, U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,703 and EP-483,087. In order to increase the adhesion between the glass and the layer of ionomer resin, it is known to prime the glass' surface with a coupling agent, such as a silane, organic amine (aliphatic amine, ethanolamine . . . ) or diisocyanate, before applying the layer of ionomer resin. However, these coupling agents can sometimes be insufficient to provide adequate adhesion between the glass and ionomer resin, with delamination possibly occurring during processing such as cutting operations of the obtained laminated glazing. Thus, there is a need to further increase the adhesion between the ionomer resin layers and the substrates, notably the glass substrates, which are associated with them in the laminated glazings.